Who knew?
by Food-luva
Summary: Sakura is a high school student and Syaoran is the teacher. They don't get off on a very good start but their slight hatred for each other turns into love. But is it this love that becomes their own undoing? SS and ET. Completed! Don't forget, RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~  
  
The city of Tomoeda was beautiful this morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing -  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"HOOOEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Certain 16-year-olds were screaming.  
  
16-year-old Sakura scrambled out of bed after she heard her alarm clock ring. She couldn't afford to be late to school today, the first day of school. Unlike the years in the past, Sakura always made a bad impression on the teachers by being late on the first day of school. This year, she didn't want to do the same thing again.  
  
Sakura rushed to the bathroom, freshened up and changed into her school uniform. It was the same as it was when she was in elementary school, except instead of navy blue it was white. She had auburn length hair that was cut just above her shoulders and the greenest eyes. Compared to when she was in grade 4, Sakura's body had filled up in all the right places.  
  
She surveyed herself in the mirror and looked at her watch.  
  
"Not bad, five minutes. Next time I'll go for three." She murmured.  
  
With that, she grabbed her backpack, rushed out her bedroom door, down the stairs and into the kitchen where her brother, Touya, was sitting at the table eating his piece of toast and her father, Fujitaka, was cooking pancakes.  
  
"Not bad Kaiiju. Next time, maybe you should get up a bit earlier." Touya said.  
  
Sakura stomped on his foot and ran for the door. "I'm not a Kaiiju!" she said before running down the street.  
  
Sakura, being one of the best runners on her track team, decided to take up running to school instead of roller blading.  
  
That way, she decided, it would be good exercise and practice for the track team.  
  
In the distance, Sakura heard the school bell ring, signaling that she had 5 minutes before she would be late for class.  
  
She ran faster.  
  
The second bell rang just as Sakura reached the classroom. Sighing to herself, Sakura went and took a seat beside her best friend, Tomoyo and Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo turned and looked at her. "Looks like you made it on time Sakura."  
  
"Good job," said Eriol, "Now all you have to do if try to be on time everyday."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Eriol just smiled.  
  
Then the teacher walked in.  
  
Eh? What happened to the old teacher? Thought Sakura. Terada-sensei must be sick or something.  
  
The new teacher had messy, chestnut brown hair. He had a strong build and had amber eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and pants with a blue tie and a white shirt underneath.  
  
"Good morning class. I will be your new teacher for the rest of the year. My name is Mr. Li." He turned around and wrote his name on the board. "Your old teacher decided that he was going to take a break from you kids seeing as you all need to be put in juvenile hall."  
  
He had a deep voice that made all the girls in the class sigh and all the boys glare. All of them were whispering,  
  
"Don't you think he's hot?"  
  
"He's soo fine!"  
  
"He can be my teacher any day!"  
  
All of the girls, that is, except for Sakura. She was too busy trying to figure out what she had forgotten. It was on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Anderson, Peter?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Banker, Lulu?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Now what was it that she had forgotten? Was it her homework? No, she had that. Did she forget to put on a piece of clothing? No she had everything with her.  
  
"Daidouji, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Dunlop, Gary?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Was it her hair? No, it was fine. Did she feed Kero, her cat? Yes, two whole cans.  
  
"Hirrigizawa, Eriol?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hudson, Valerie?"  
  
"Here"  
  
Did she have her lunch? - Oh no! She forgot her lunch! She left it at home.  
  
Sakura started to panic.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura?"  
  
How was she going to eat? If she didn't have lunch then she wouldn't be able to concentrate in class, which meant that she was going to fail school.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura?"  
  
Which meant that she wouldn't get a good job, which meant that she won't be able have a good life, which meant that she wouldn't be able to afford food, which meant that she would die of malnutrition.  
  
"KINOMOTO!!"  
  
"HOOOOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Now that I have your attention Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Mr..?"  
  
"Li. If you were listening, then you would know that." He glared at her and she lowered herself into the seat.  
  
"Would you like to share with the whole class what you found so interesting?" Then he came over to her desk and towered over Sakura. She slid lower into her seat.  
  
"No, sir." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" He said.  
  
"No, sir" She said, a bit louder this time.  
  
"Alright then, I suppose that next time you will listen to what is being said in class rather than daydream about your mysterious boyfriend." Then Li walked back to the front of the classroom and started talking again while Sakura was as red as a tomato.  
  
A few of the girls started to snicker at her while Eriol and Tomoyo gave her sympathetic looks before paying attention to the teacher.  
  
"Okay class, now that the introductions are over, we shall begin the lesson. Would you all please take out your homework from yesterday and put it on my desk. By the way, Miss Kinomoto, I will have you stay in at lunch and write 'I will not daydream in class.' 20 times. Since it is the first day of school, I will go easy on you, but I will be harder on you next time." Said Li, and he glared at Sakura again. This time Sakura glared back.  
  
Li went on talking about what his expectations were for this year.  
  
So much for getting a good start on the first day of school. Thought Sakura as she got out her pen and paper and started to write notes.  
  
*****  
  
Yay! My first chapter!! I hope you guys all liked it. So, should I continue it or not? Give me suggestions for future chapters too okay? Luv y'all! *hugs* Okay, until next time!  
  
~Food-luver 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Never have, never will.  
  
I would just like to thank all of you people that reviewed. You know who you are. And for those of you who asked whether this story and 'Honey, I love you' are the same, they are. I just accidentally deleted the other one and thought of a better title for it. Once again, thanks for reviewing and keep doing it!!! LUV YOU ALL!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
Sakura walked out of her last class before lunch with a groan. She just remembered that she had to do lines with Li-sensei.  
  
*Grumble*  
  
After that embarrassing incident, the last thing she wanted to do was face him again. And the worst of it was that she was hungry! But it didn't really matter anyway, she had forgotten her lunch at home and it was highly unlikely that anyone would share their lunch with her. Well, it was her fault in the first place for not listening in class.  
  
"I guess this is my punishment." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know. Not a very good thing on the first day of school."  
  
Sakura turned around suddenly at the voice behind her.  
  
"Eriol! Don't worry; my first day of school is already ruined anyway what with that stupid Li-sensei. But I guess I deserved it anyway. "  
  
The horror-struck look on Eriol's face made Sakura fear the worst. It was like in one of those movies where you're talking bad about someone and they happen to be right behind you.  
  
"You most certainly did deserve that punishment Miss Kinomoto, because if you didn't, then this 'stupid Li-sensei' wouldn't have given it to you." Said Li. He has a look of anger and annoyance etched on his face. He had his papers in one hand a briefcase in the other.  
  
'I wonder how he would look when he smiled.' Sakura thought. 'Whoa! Where did that come from? I really must be going mad!'  
  
"L-li-S-Sensei, how good it is to see you. I will be going that-a-way now. bye!" Sakura said and then ran off in the direction of Li's classroom.  
  
"You there," Li snapped. "Hirrigizawa, close your mouth and get moving."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Eriol saluted Li and literally marched off towards the cafeteria.  
  
"There's something really wrong with that boy." Li murmured and went off to his classroom.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
Sakura reached the classroom and slowed down. All that running made her really tired, which was really strange because she shouldn't have gotten tired on that short of a run. But anyway, she took a step to the board and the room started to spin. Sakura grabbed on to a nearby desk and steadied herself. The lack of food must have caused her to have low blood pressure.  
  
As soon as the room stopped spinning, Sakura slowly took a step to the board, nothing happened. She took another and then another until she reached the board.  
  
Picking up the chalk, Sakura started to write 'I won't daydream in class.'  
  
Then Mr. Li walked into the class and looked at Sakura and what she was writing on the board.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, although I appreciate you following up with your punishment, I do not tolerate taking shortcuts in my class." He said.  
  
"What-?" Said a stunned Sakura.  
  
"You are supposed to write 'I will not daydream in class.'"  
  
Sakura looked at what she wrote. Sure enough, Sakura wrote 'won't' instead of 'will not'. Grumbling, Sakura picked up the eraser and started to erase the board.  
  
Li put his things on the desk and sat down. He took out a pack of sushi and started to eat it.  
  
Sakura saw this and mentally groaned. Was this new teacher here to make her life a living hell?  
  
After finishing his sushi, Li picked up a pen and started to jot things down about his students.  
  
Sakura, noticing this, looked over his shoulder to see what he wrote.  
  
'Teacher: Li, Syaoran Age: 21 Martial Status: Single Health: Excellent Family: 4 sisters, 1 mother Born: China'  
  
Sakura was surprised that someone of his age could be a teacher at so young. He was only five years older than her. But, the thing that surprised her most was that he was single. She would have expected that he be married with at least 3 kids. and he was born in China too, with 4 sisters. She thought that having one brother was enough to last a lifetime, but 4 sisters! Sakura decided to keep reading.  
  
'Kinomoto, Sakura: Daydreamer, must pay special attention to her in classes  
  
Sakura all but gasped. The nerve! She wasn't daydreaming! She was worrying! There was definitely something wrong with this teacher. Not only was he strict, but he was mean too!  
  
Sakura silently fumed and went back to writing her lines.  
  
Just then, Sakura's stomach decided to grumble loudly.  
  
*Grrrruuuummmmmbbbbbllllllleeeeee*  
  
Li turned around in his seat and laid his arm over the back of his chair. Leaning over his work made his messy hair fall over his face and frame his eyes. He looked extra hot.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, was as red as a tomato.  
  
"I suggest that you do something about that stomach of yours, Miss Kinomoto." Li said.  
  
Sakura turned around so fast that it made Li's eyes widen just a tiny bit.  
  
'That's it,' Sakura thought, 'I am going to teach this little wolf a lesson . wait a minute, where did that come from? Little wolf. I like it though. Anyway,'  
  
"You suggest that I do something about this stomach of mine?" Sakura yelled, "You were the one that made me do lines in here. Why? Because I was worrying about where I put my lunch! First you embarrass me in front of the whole class, and then you make me starve half to death in here and then you write down in your stupid book that I'm a daydreamer,"  
  
Li raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"When all I wanted was to get off on a good start on the first day of school. But I guess that was too hard for you now wasn't it?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. She was done yelling at the stupid teacher, and then realizing what she just did she slowly looked at Li square in the eye. She tried to appear strong and confident, but that look was rapidly fading.  
  
But to her surprise, he was calm, she even thought that she saw a small smile touch the corner of his lips.  
  
"I'm assuming that you're done you little rant and rave, am I right?" He said.  
  
"H-Hai."  
  
"Good, then I suppose that I should let you off the hook this time for ranting and raving at your teacher."  
  
Sakura held her breath.  
  
"And I will because this is the first day of school and I will probably be the meanest teacher in all of Seijuu High if I didn't. But I will not tolerate this if it happens again understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sakura answered.  
  
"Good. I suppose I will let you go now so that you can go and scrounge for food." He smiled at the thought.  
  
Sakura was as red as a tomato and scowled at his annoying smile, but she didn't move. Li didn't dismiss her yet.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, go." He said.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Sakura calmly walked to the door but inside, she was feeling anything but. But as she took her first step, the classroom started to spin. She tried to reach out for anything that she could steady herself on, but her hand didn't touch anything. She heard a faint voice calling her name but she couldn't understand what it was saying. Suddenly, the whole world went black.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
Oh, I made a huge mistake on the last chapter. You know how it was the first day of school and all and Li says to take out their homework from yesterday? Well, you can't have homework from yesterday if it was the first day of school right? Well, just wanted to clear that up. Now that I have I would like to say that I'm really sorry that these chapters are short. It's just that this is already 4 pages and it's hard to write more. Anyway, the shorter the chapters are, the shorter the time I take to update. Right? So think of it that way. I want to thank you all for reviewing and keep doing that. Give me some ideas you guys!!! I'M RUNNING OUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Read and Review!!!!!!  
  
~Food Luva 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I will try to use all of your ideas, so keep them coming. yes, I'll even use the pistachio pudding one. (^.^) Love you all!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
~Konno  
  
~Insomni-maniac  
  
~Geminikika1  
  
And all of you others that reviewed.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
~Insomni-maniac  
  
Why? Because you were my first reviewer EVER!!! (This is my first story by the way.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened her eyes a tiny bit, but immediately closed them. It was too bright for her eyes to adjust to the light so quickly. But she tried again. A tiny bit. a little bit more. there. as her eyes started to adjust to her surroundings, Sakura saw a hazy figure beside her. After a few seconds, the figure turned out to be. Eriol.  
  
(A/N: Hahaahahahahahaha! You thought it was Li didn't you?)  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "Hey Sakura. How're you doing?"  
  
"How am I doing?" She replied. "I'm doing fine as always, why do you ask?"  
  
Eriol paused for a minute before answering in a small voice. "Take a look around Sakura."  
  
For the first time, Sakura took a look at her surroundings. She was in a room that was entirely white. She was on a white bed with white floors, white walls, white ceilings, even the flowers were white! After a few seconds of surveying the room she was in, Sakura spoke in a voice no higher than a whisper.  
  
"Why am I in the hospital?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, a girl with long purple hair dressed in a Seijuu High uniform was arguing with a young nurse.  
  
"You don't understand! She's my best friend, I have to go see her!" The girl yelled.  
  
The nurse winced. She was used to this kind of situation but she had never encountered a girl with that loud a voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss-" She looked down at her clipboard. "Daidouji, but only family members are allowed in to see the patient at this time."  
  
"But you let my boyfriend see her!" Tomoyo yelled once again.  
  
Again, the nurse winced. There was nothing stopping her from getting a pair of earplugs from her drawer.  
  
Tomoyo coughed. "Um. nurse?" She said in a substantially lower voice.  
  
"Yes?" The nurse replied, surprised at the sudden change in volume.  
  
"Why is there smoke coming out of the Emergency room?"  
  
"WHAT?" Now it was the nurse's turn to yell. She whirled around and frantically looked for the fire. But seeing none, she whirled back to where Tomoyo was standing. only to find that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
(A/N: *sarcastically* Surprise, surprise!)  
  
The nurse walked back to her desk grumbling, "Kids these days. I feel like I'm getting too old for this job; and I'm only 23!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura gravely.  
  
"It seems that you have." Eriol said.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said expectantly.  
  
" Nothing wrong with you."  
  
Sakura fell over anime style.  
  
"Your blood pressure just decided to drop at the wrong time, that's all."  
  
"That's it? I got taken to the hospital because of my blood pressure? How am I going to pay the hospital bill? What happened anyway? The last thing a remember was leaving Li-sensei's room and then it went dark."  
  
Eriol opened his mouth to say something but got cut off because the door opened with a 'BANG!'  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" A blur of purple came and enveloped Sakura in a giant hug. "I was so worried! I got here as soon as I could. That stupid nurse was holding me up though. What is it with people these days? Speaking of nurses." Tomoyo turned to face Eriol. "What did you to make that nurse let you get past her?"  
  
Eriol ran a hand through his hair and smirked at Tomoyo. "What else? My good looks and charm, of course."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, anyway." Said Sakura, "Can you answer my questions Eriol?"  
  
"Questions? Oh, right. You got taken to the hospital because Li was really worried about you-"  
  
"He was worried? How kawaii!! You would make the cutest couple." Tomoyo sighed and started daydreaming while Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"-and wanted to make sure that you were all right. He's dealing with your hospital bills right now-"  
  
"WHAT?! I can't let him do that." Sakura started to get up, but about halfway she fell back down on the bed. "I'll do it later. I'm too lazy to do it now."  
  
"Ahem. Like I was saying-"  
  
Once again the door banged open and Eriol got cut off. Sakura's father and brother came in and rushed to Sakura's bed.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright? What happened? Are you hur-"  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTURRUPPTING ME!!!" Eriol yelled. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run a race. Then he ran out the door leaving everyone dot-eyed.  
  
"Anyway," Said Sakura's father, "Are you okay, honey? What happened?"  
  
"Ano. Eriol told me that my blood pressure dropped and that my teacher took me to the hospital. He's paying for the bills right now." Sakura answered.  
  
"He? Did he hurt you? Just say the word and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp" Said Sakura's brother.  
  
"Well," 'Li-sensei was mean, but he took me here and is paying the bills for me.' "No, he didn't do anything." Answered Sakura.  
  
"I knew it!" Cried Touya. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."  
  
"Touya! Watch your language!" Scolded Fujitaka. "As long as you're alright then I guess that it's okay. Where is this Li anyway? I would like to speak to him."  
  
"I'm right here." Li said, making everyone turn to look at him, well, almost everyone. Touya was glaring.  
  
"Oh. Well, it we could step outside." Said Fujitaka.  
  
"Sure thing. Right this way." Answered Li and both of them plus Touya stepped outside.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were left in the room.  
  
"Well, Sakura. I think that I'm gonna leave you in here to rest, okay?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay, I'm feeling a bit tired anyway."  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
****  
  
Sakura then closed her eyes and started to think. 'Why was Li-sensei so worried about me? After I was so mean to him. If I were him, I would've taken me to the school nurse.' Her eyes snapped open after she heard her room door open. She looked to see who it was and saw that it was Li.  
  
"Hey, how're you doing?" He questioned softly as he came and kneeled by her bed.  
  
"I'm doing fine thanks." Sakura answered as she sat upright in bed. For some reason though, her heart started to beat faster. "Look, I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble just for me." Sakura looked down to her lap.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said. He took his hand and cupped her chin to make her face him.  
  
Sakura eyes turned wide as he started to smile softly, and then she was smiling too.  
  
Soon, their faces started to lean closer  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
and closer  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
and closer  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. until their lips finally met. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet taste of his lips on hers. She was just about to open her mouth and deepen the kiss when Li pulled away.  
  
He was blushing like mad and Sakura was sure that she was too. Though she wasn't sure why Li pulled away, she was sure that she enjoyed that kiss and wanted more. It was her first kiss too.  
  
"Umm. Li-" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Syaoran. Call me Syaoran." He said.  
  
Then he got up and left the room, but not before taking one last look at Sakura.  
  
Sakura leaned back down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
'Syaoran.' She thought. 'He asked me to call him Syaoran. Little Wolf. My Little Wolf.'  
  
She then turned over to her side and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a bit of fluff in there. I also put in a bit of humor too. This chapter was also longer. Aren't you guys happy? First S and S moment. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! So don't forget to keep reviewing and giving me ideas. As you can see, I used the ones those of you gave me. Well, until next time. Sayanora!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi you guys. I went through all your reviews (which were practically all the same by the way) and I've decided to clean up the whole speedy story- line thing. I know that you all think that this is going too fast but I have a plot unfolding here so trust me. Any way, I also just want to tell you guys that you should expect me to update now once every week at the least. This is due to the upcoming exams and my parents bugging me about it, so just to let you know. Any way, on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. *cries* Wish I did though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up with a start, but as soon as she did, she had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like this day at all. Then moments of last night came to her mind. Her kiss with Li - no, Syaoran. He had asked her to call him Syaoran! How sweet! Sakura started to close her eyes and review the events of the kiss . . . but something wasn't right. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it but it was nagging ferociously at her brain.  
  
Then the door to her room opened slightly and Tomoyo peeked in.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" She opened the door completely and skipped inside. "How're you feeling? Better I hope."  
  
Sakura sat up in her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Tomoyo, there's something I wanna ask you."  
  
"Sure," replied Tomoyo as she sat on the side of Sakura's bed, "Ask away."  
  
"Did anyone visit my room last night?" Sakura asked, "After you, that is."  
  
"Nope. I don't believe so. When I came out, visiting hours were over and the nurses were very strict about that rule. They were pushing everyone out." Suddenly a vein appeared on Tomoyo's forehead. " I'm gonna get that nurse who pushed me out the doors."  
  
Sakura went dot-eyed and sweat-dropped.  
  
As if snapping out of a dream, Tomoyo was calm again. " Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Sakura felt a sinking feeling in her chest. So it was a dream. Syaoran didn't ask her to call him by his first name. He didn't kiss her either, and that was what broke her heart the most. He didn't even visit . . .  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, concerned with Sakura's sudden silence.  
  
Sakura didn't look Tomoyo in the eye. "Yes, I'm fine. Um . . . could you get me something from the cafeteria downstairs?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't want to leave Sakura alone, but she sensed that Sakura also wanted a moment to herself. She wasn't sure of what had just happened, but she said, "Sure, I'll be right back." And hopped off the bed and went out the door and shut it.  
  
Sakura slumped back down into her bed. She didn't blame Syaoran for not coming to visit her. 'After all,' she thought, 'He probably had other things to do. He is already paying for my hospital bill. Besides, he's my teacher. He wouldn't give me a second look. He is only paying the bill out of duty and respect and probably already thinks of me as a meddlesome child.'  
  
A tear fell from Sakura's emerald green eyes.  
  
'Why am I crying over him anyway? He's just my teacher and I hardly even know him.'  
  
Sakura sniffed.  
  
"But he's a good teacher . . . he may be strict, but he seems like he's kind of nice on the inside." She whispered.  
  
Then Sakura went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo entered Sakura's room with a sandwich, pistachio pudding and a hot chocolate in her hands. "Sakura! I have -" Tomoyo stopped as soon as she looked inside. Sakura was sleeping, once again, in her bed.  
  
Tomoyo put Sakura's food down on the bedside table. She didn't know what was wrong with Sakura but she felt that it was something very personal, and whatever Sakura was going through, Tomoyo was going to help her through it.  
  
With a small nod, Tomoyo turned around and headed for the door. Instead she bumped into a wall.  
  
"Owww . . . ." She muttered as she rubbed her head, "Baka wall. Should watch where I'm going next time . . ."  
  
Tomoyo sidestepped the wall, tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face. "Owww! What's wrong with me today?" Tomoyo muttered angrily as she got up on her feet and rubbed her nose. "I thought the hospital was supposed to help people get better and here I am getting hurt!"  
  
She quietly closed the door and grumbled all the way down the corridor, earning her strange looks from everyone who saw her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran has a headache. He had a long day at the hospital yesterday and ended up sleeping on a foldable chair/bed thing and it had proven to be uncomfortable. The Kinomoto girl's hospital bill was over-priced (¥500.00!) and he was arguing with the front desk the whole night. On top of that, he had an early parent-teacher interview with the girl's father and brother. The latter being someone who would only glare at him. After the interview, they both decided to go home and come back the next day with a change of clothing for the Kinomoto girl. She was supposed to be able to leave the hospital today.  
  
Syaoran got up from his 'bed' and rubbed his eyes. He didn't have a change of clothes with him and decided against going all the way back home to get it. It was too long a way to go just for some clothes. He decided that he was going to see the Kinomoto girl, see if she was okay so that he could go back home once and for all and get ready for school, which, according to his watch, started in 5 hours. (A/N: Syaoran's so mean, ne?)  
  
Syaoran got up from his seat and went to the washroom to shower and brush his teeth. (Free toothbrushes were included with his room and, to Syaoran's surprise, a change of clothes.)  
  
When he came back out, he was dressed in a royal blue shirt with black pants. He fixed his amber eyes on the door and went out of the room. He headed down the hallway to Sakura's room, ignoring all the swooning nurses.  
  
'What is it with women and swooning? Everywhere I go there's either one trying to get my sock or one feinting. If these doctors are so great, then they should invent a cure for I.W.B. - Infatuated Womanly Behavior.'  
  
With that, Syaoran reached Sakura's room. Since the door was closed, he decided to knock. When he got no answer he slowly opened the door and walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura awoke with a knock on the door. She could feel the dried tear trails on her cheeks and frantically wiped them off.  
  
'If the person at the door is Touya-kun, then he'll have a fit.' Thought Sakura.  
  
Sakura then sat up in her bed and also tried to neaten her hair, but to no avail. Finally deciding to leave it, Sakura looked at the door and while it was being opened. She was ultimately surprised at who came in.  
  
It was Syaoran.  
  
She immediately felt tears come to her eyes but quickly blinked them away. So he cared a tiny bit. That was enough for Sakura to survive on for a little while.  
  
Syaoran noticed the faint tear-trail marks down Sakura's and noticed that he felt a little tug at something in his chest.  
  
A tiny, micro tug that he hardly felt.  
  
"Hi. Just wanted to check up on you," He said "I also wanted to tell you that you are able to leave the hospital today."  
  
He walked over to Sakura's bed and knelt down beside it.  
  
Sakura felt a fresh batch of tears come to her eyes and, once again, quickly blinked then away. That was exactly the same spot Syaoran had knelt in her dream.  
  
'Never mind that now.' She thought. 'He's just a teacher, he's just a teacher, he's just a teacher . . . .'  
  
Sakura repeated the phrase in her head and looked at Syaoran. Suddenly her thoughts started to turn.  
  
'He's just a teacher, he's just a cute teacher, he's a cute teacher, he's a cute teacher . . . .'  
  
Sakura didn't notice this and kept looking at Syaoran's eyes. They were the brownest eyes she had ever seen . . . .  
  
Syaoran started to get worried.  
  
He had never in his whole life seen a woman act like how Sakura was acting right now, even with his four sisters. First she started crying, then she looked like she was having an inner battle, and now she looked like a confused child that had just zoned out of this world.  
  
He waved his hand in front of her eyes and snapped a few times.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto? Miss Kinomoto? Sakura? SAKURA!!!"  
  
Sakura woke up from her daydream when she heard her name being called. Then she looked at Syaoran again, embarrassed.  
  
With a blush on her cheeks she said, "Sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening."  
  
'Apparently not.' Thought Syaoran. He always got annoyed when someone he was talking to wasn't listening to him. Yet, oddly enough, he was amused with Sakura, not annoyed. "You're allowed to leave the hospital now. Your father and brother will bring your clothes for you."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Sakura blushed and looked down. Then realizing something Sakura looked back up at Syaoran. "You called me Sakura."  
  
"What? Would you prefer me to call you Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
"No, no!" Sakura said hastily. Syaoran calling her Sakura was the next best thing to her dream. "That's fine."  
  
'Can I call you Syaoran?' Sakura was dying to ask that question, but she didn't, thinking it was inappropriate.  
  
"Well then," Syaoran said, standing up. "I suppose I will see you at school then." He brushed imaginary lint off his pants.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Sayanora then."  
  
"Sayanora." He was opening the door and was about to step out.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I be late for school? Please?" Sakura gave him the cutest puppy-dog- eyes look she could give.  
  
It was impossible for Syaoran to resist, but his work came before anything else, and his work included his students being on time to classes, whether or not they are in the hospital. (A/N: Ayahhh! Syaoran's so mean! MEANIE!!)  
  
"No." Syaoran said curtly. "I will see you on time in class Sakura."  
  
With that he closed the door.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'No matter how kind Syaoran is, he is still very difficult. Oh well.' Sakura looked around her room for something to do.  
  
It was then that Sakura noticed that Tomoyo had brought her the snack that she had requested. It was on a silver tray. There was a tuna sandwich with cucumbers inside, a mug of cooled down hot chocolate and some icky green stuff that looked like pistachio pudding.  
  
'Ewww . . . .' Sakura thought as she looked at the bowl of green mess, 'Who would eat that? Disgusting!' Sakura shuddered. 'Is the sandwich even safe?' She prodded the sandwich and shrieked. She swore that she saw it move!  
  
In an instant Touya came rushing into her room with a bag full of clothes. "What happened? I thought that I heard you shriek."  
  
"The sandwich moved . . ." Sakura said in a tiny voice.  
  
Then Touya laughed. His laugh was a deep laugh that sounded a bit evil to Sakura.  
  
"First I thought I had a kaiiju for a sister, now I know that I have an insane kaiiju for a sister," Touya paused while he let himself laugh for a few more seconds and put the bag of clothes on the floor. "Just wait till I tell Yukito about this . . . ."  
  
Sakura blushed. She still had a tiny crush on Yukito but she hardly thought about him anymore, but when she did, a face with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair flashed in his place.  
  
"Arrrgggghhhh!! TOUYA! I am not a kaiiju and I am certainly not insane. Out! OUT!" She screamed as she grabbed a pillow.  
  
Touya ducked out of the way of the pillow that was hurled at him and swiftly closed the door. He quickly ran down the hallway to his car that was parked in the parking lot. It was good to see Sakura back to her old self again.  
  
What he didn't see was Eriol squashed on the wall where the door had squished him when it opened. Apparently, he was listening in on Sakura's conversation with Touya and Li.  
  
'Owww . . . ' He thought. "This is going to be a very interesting year." He murmured as he peeled himself off the wall. 'Very interesting indeed.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhhh! I got another chapter done. Sorry about the lateness of it all but if you read the top part then you would know that it is all because of stupid exams. ah well. Anyways, I made a lot of people get hurt in this chapter, ne? And sorry for making Syaoran so mean but it's going somewhere. I promise!!! Anywayz, hope ya'll didn't spend too much time waiting for this entry and I'll try to speed it up next time kay? I promise. So keep reviewing and I lub you all!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I lub you all! Now review, push that button down there and review. C'mon, you know you want to.  
  
Kay, I'll stop now bias!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I told you I'd get this chapter done. Sorry it came out late though. Anyways, this chappie is supposed to be better than the last one, but I can't tell the difference, I'm the writer! Every chapter looks the same to me! Lol. (^.^) So here's the next chapter..  
  
Oh, and by the way, I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Oh! And Gomen-nasai that my POVs from Syaoran are so short! By the way, one author that I really recommend for S+S stories is Starjade. She is my favorite author, and some of her stories are finished too! You guys should go and check out her stories if you don't like mine or if you find it boring. If it is the latter, could you tell me how I can make it more exciting? I know something is lacking from my stories, I just don't know what. Anyway, ENJOY!!!  
  
P.S. I've kind of gotten a thing for Kingdom Hearts now, and I've kinda gotten carried away with it so pleeeease review on whether I should keep this person in the story or not kay?  
  
P.P.S Happy Birthday to anyone who has a Birthday this week or the next!!!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding and everything around her was a blur. She was going to be late!  
  
She picked up her pace and ran up the school steps.  
  
'Kusoi!' she thought, 'No one's here! I must be really late.'  
  
She was running down the hallway now, and she was just a few classrooms away from her homeroom, but just as she was about to stop, she slipped on a sheet of loose-leaf paper and went sliding into the wall.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Sakura slid down the wall anime style.  
  
She heard a classroom door open. And turned around to see that it was Ms. Kaho, her Math teacher. She had long red hair that reached her hips and wore golden hoop earrings. She was wearing a long black skirt and a white blouse with sleeves that ended just below the elbows.  
  
Kaho looked at Sakura and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, Sakura. My, my, what an early student you are. Want to make a good impression on Li-Sensei I see." She said.  
  
"Early?" Sakura said while rubbing her head... "I thought I was late."  
  
"Ah, I see that you forgot to set your watch back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Daylight Savings my dear. You turn your watches back an hour." (A/N: Is that right? I'm not sure about these things anymore.)  
  
"WHAT?!?! You mean to say that I am an hour early for school??? Oh the humility!" Kaho gave a small chuckle and went back into her classroom, but not before saying, "Don't forget to set your watch back!"  
  
Sakura picked herself up from the floor and walked to her homeroom. When she opened the door, Syaoran was writing something on the board.  
  
Surprised, he stopped what he was doing for a slight second and said, "When I said early, Miss Kinomoto, I meant around 15 min before class starts. Not 1 hour." He resumed writing on the board.  
  
Sakura walked to her desk and put her bag down on the floor. She was about to sit down when Syaoran said something to her.  
  
"Well, since you're here," He put his piece of chalk down and dusted his hands, "You had might as well make yourself useful. Here," He said, handing her a pile of books, "You can put these on each desk."  
  
Sakura took the books, which were very heavy by the way, and almost fell over. She glared a Syaoran and slowly handed out the books.  
  
When she was finally done, Sakura collapsed into her chair. She was exhausted and her hands hurt like hell. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had 45 min. until class started. She laid her head down on the desk and decided that she was going to sleep for a while. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Syaoran called out to her again.  
  
"Before you go to sleep Miss Kinomoto, would you take this to the office for me?" He held out a small post-it note in his hand.  
  
Sakura almost screamed in rage. What was this man trying to accomplish? Did part of his contract say 'Make Sakura Kinomoto's life as miserable as possible'? Nevertheless, Sakura got up, walked over to Syaoran's desk, and snatched the note out of his hand.  
  
The whole time, his chocolate amber eyes were looking at her, mocking her, seeing how much of this nonsense she could take.  
  
Sakura stomped down the corridor, making her way to the office. A few students were opening their lockers, and putting their books in it.  
  
She was tempted to look at the note that he gave her; after all, she was carrying it to the office wasn't she? No one would now that she looked at it anyway.  
  
Slowly, Sakura slid her eyes down to the note and saw absolutely NOTHING!  
  
Sakura turned purple with rage.  
  
'Ohhhh, I'm gonna kill him!!'  
  
She marched straight back into her classroom and went right up to Syaoran.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" She yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Making me send stupid notes to the office with nothing on it!! Huh! HUH!! What are you TRYING to ACCOMPLISH???!!!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes were very wide and his mouth hung slightly open. 'Hey, maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. He looks kinda cute like that.'  
  
Then Syaoran's eyes started to glare at her immensely. "If you turn the post-it the other way, Miss Kinomoto," He took the post-it and held the reverse side up to her face, "You would see that it indeed has something on it." He took the note and put it in his drawer. "But, since you found it so hard to deliver this note to the office, then I shall do it myself at lunch." He slammed the drawer shut and went back to what he was writing on his paper.  
  
A beet red Sakura walked over to her desk and plopped down at it. 'Geez, it's just the beginning of the day and it's already full of fighting and yelling.' Sighing, Sakura laid her head down on her desk once again. Her eyes started to close and she fall asleep. This time, with out any distractions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked up from his work to find Sakura sleeping on one of the desk. He was about to wake her up but something held him back. The sunlight coming from the window beside her shone on her hair, making it look like a halo. His heart softened at the sight. He put his pen down and put his chin on his right hand and rested his gaze on Sakura. She looked like an angel.  
  
He sat there motionless for a couple of minutes when the classroom door opened and a boy with brown hair and amber eyes walked into the room. (A/N: Sounds a bit like a certain someone doesn't it? *wiggles eyebrows*)  
  
"Good Morning Li-Sensei." The boy said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
Syaoran looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes until class started. How much time had he wasted gazing at Saku- no, the Kinomoto girl?  
  
Soon enough, students started to fill the classroom and it started to get very noisy. Girls were gossiping, boys were flirting; others were looking over their notes from the previous day.  
  
Syaoran sighed. Today was just another day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was woken up from her slumber by a light tap on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, groaned and looked around and saw that Tomoyo was looking intently at her.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" She asked Sakura cocking her head to the side with a smile on her lips.  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched her hands. "Yup. Thanks for asking. So... what'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing much, except for the fact that Li-sensei was looking at you in a kind of daydreaming kind of way when I walked in today..." Tomoyo got stars in here eyes and clasped her hands together. "You two would make such a cute couple!"  
  
"Yeah right. Anyway, he was probably looking at me 'cause I yelled my head off at him today... probably thinking of my punishment."  
  
"WHAT?! Why?"  
  
"'Cause he made me send some stupid note to the office and I thought that it was blank so I came back here and yelled at him and it wasn't blank and, yeah."  
  
Eriol then came up behind Sakura without her noticing and said "Opposites attract..."  
  
Sakura, caught by surprise, screamed and fell anime style. Eriol sweatdropped and Tomoyo burst out laughing.  
  
"Alright class," said Syaoran, "Time to start. Would everyone get back to their seats," Everyone sat in their seats. He looked a Sakura, who was still on the floor, "Even those of you that are on the floor..."  
  
Once again everyone was looking at Sakura and she quickly got up and sat in her seat, her face beet red.  
  
'Today's gonna be just another day...' Sakura thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura sighed as she sat down under once of the Sakura trees. She loved the smell of autumn when all the leaves were falling. She looked up at the Sakura tree she was under. There weren't many flowers left, but she enjoyed the way they floated down from the trees. Sakura held out her hand to catch one of the falling flowers. She put it up to her nose and had a quick sniff of it. It smelled like, well, cherry blossoms. Sakura looked down to her lap and took out her lunch. Tomoyo and Eriol were nowhere to be seen so Sakura decided to sit under the tree alone today. Just as she was about to take a bite out of her sushi, when Sakura saw a figure standing beside her out of the corner of her eye. She put her sushi down a turned her head to look at the person. It was a boy with brown, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt that said 'Kingdom Hearts' and black pants. (A/N: Hint, hint, three guesses to where this guy is from.)  
  
"Hi." He said, "Can I sit here?"  
  
Sakura was dazed for a moment. This guy was H-O-T!! It took her a moment to realize that he was talking to her. "Huh? What?"  
  
The guy sweatdropped and smiled at her. "I said, can I sit here?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sure," Sakura moved her stuff over so that this guy could sit down. "Please, have a seat."  
  
"Thanks. By the way, my name's Sora Hanoniki. What's yours?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura." Sakura stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sora shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Sakura. You can call me Sora too, if you want, that is."  
  
"Sure. So, Sora, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or something?"  
  
"No. Actually, I came 2 years ago."  
  
Sakura went dot-eyed. "Oh.I'm soo sorry! I didn't notice. I didn't know-"  
  
Sora cut her off as he laughed. "It's okay. You can't know everyone in the school can you?"  
  
And so Sakura and Sora continued talking through lunch. It seemed that they were getting to be really close during that one conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooooh! It seems our little Sakura is all growing up!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together as she watched Sora and Sakura talking together.  
  
"Yes, it does seem so." Muttered Eriol, who was right behind her.  
  
They were crouching behind some bushes in front of the tree that Sakura and Sora were under. They were looking for Sakura and when they found her, they were just about to walk up to her, but decided not to when they saw a boy with her and decided to crouch behind some bushes instead. (A/N: Confused?)  
  
"Oh! Where did I leave my video camera?" Tomoyo mumbled to herself as she looked around in her bag.  
  
"AHHHH!!! I think I left it in my locker!" She grabbed onto Eriol and dragged him out of the bushes and pulled him through the school to the lockers.  
  
"We have to hurry if we want to catch them still talking!" Tomoyo all but screamed.  
  
"You mean you want to catch them. Not me. I'm just the boyfriend that you drag along with you everywhere." Eriol muttered to himself.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and hit him on the head. "Don't talk to yourself! It'll make you go mad, and I don't want a madman for a boyfriend." She turned back to dragging Eriol to the lockers.  
  
Eriol smirked and turned Tomoyo around so that he faced her. "I'm afraid that you already have a madman for a boyfriend, my dear." Then he put his lips on hers. Just as Eriol was about to deepen the kiss, but he felt Tomoyo pounding on his chest.  
  
"No, Eriol!" Tomoyo whined, "Were on a mission to get my video camera! You can give me some of that later. Now come ON!" Tomoyo gave a big heave and she was dragging Eriol to the lockers again.  
  
'Man,' Eriol thought, 'this girl is impossible!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran walked back to his classroom after finishing his lunch. He went over to his desk and started marking the pop math quizzes that he had given his students earlier today. Most of the students had done fine, just getting B +'s and some people had gotten A's. But only three people had gotten C's and one had just barely passed. That person was Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Syaoran sighed. Her whole page was filled with half-marks and crosses. He put the paper down on his desk and put his hands over his eyes. He could already tell that the Kinomoto student was going to be a handful for him this year. He had talked to some of the other teachers that she had her previous years and they all said that she lacked understanding in math but she did fine in everything else.  
  
Syaoran sighed again. He had no other choice but to get Sakura Kinomoto a math tutor. But the question was, who?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura laughed. Sora happened to be a very charming person.  
  
"So. Sora?" She asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
Sora's eyes grew sad. "No, you see, I grew up on this island with some of my other friends and we never really had parents or relatives."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I keep saying the wrong things to you."  
  
"Nah, don't worry. You didn't know. So, what about you? Do you have nay brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got this annoying older brother that always calls me kaiiju and he always bugs me so I always throw something at his head or stomp on his foot."  
  
Sora started laughing, "That's hilarious!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You and your brother! Ha ha!"  
  
"No its not!" Sakura pouted, "Its mean!"  
  
Sora started to laugh some more.  
  
Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you around Sora." Sakura started to get up, "Sora?"  
  
He was still clutching his sides and laughing.  
  
"Whoa, Sora, you can stop laughing now." A bewildered Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, sorry," Sora wiped a tear that came out of his eye, "It was just so funny!" He got up and stood beside Sakura.  
  
"Yea, okay, whatever. So I'll see ya around?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You got it. Bye!" Sora said, turning around and walking away from Sakura.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura started to walk to her lockers to put her lunch away. She had hardly touched it. Sora was so cut! And he was nice too! Guys like that are very rare. 'Yup.' Sakura nodded to herself. 'Guys like that are totally hard to find. He's a lot more different than Syaoran.' Sakura put her lunch away and got her books out for her next class. 'Very different indeed.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was it? Did you like it? Took me 12 pages to write. but I finally got it done. Oh! And thank you to those of you that gave me your ideas. YAYAYAY!!! Exams are finally over! WOO HOO!!!! ::runs around throwing papers in the air:: YAY!!! Remember to R+R!!! Push the button down there and review. Okay? Goodie. Plus  
  
I  
  
Need  
  
More  
  
Ideas!!!!  
  
So  
  
Could  
  
You  
  
Guys  
  
Give  
  
Me  
  
Some?  
  
I'll  
  
Mention  
  
You  
  
All  
  
In  
  
My  
  
Next  
  
Chappie!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys. Sorry for being late again. Let me get this message out, TEACHERS ARE EVIL!!! Okay, anyways, it's Christmas holidays now and I can get much more done than before. Umm. I'm going to begin a new story soon. It will be called 'To love you'. It will once again be a Sakura and Syaoran fic. Sooo yea.  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader, Skeleton L. Crow for making this chapter possible. She is the best editor anyone could have. *huggies* (She gets 99% for her English exams) Oh, and I forgot to add, there is no magic in this fic . . . maybe.  
  
I would like to thank these following people:  
  
Ginji  
  
Kikakai  
  
LicyBabe2002  
  
Sakura ^.^  
  
DarkJadedEyes  
  
Sakura-Blossom12  
  
Anjuliet  
  
TINA  
  
Moonstruck  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE  
  
someone  
  
jiruru-chan  
  
Sunstar648  
  
insomni-maniac  
  
you know me  
  
CCS_anime  
  
Go_oooooooo  
  
I"M _CRAZY Skeleton L. Crow  
  
cherry tiger  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
Okay, now I'll begin the chappie.  
  
,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.- '"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I only own the plot.  
  
,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.- '"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,  
  
Syaoran sighed and pen his pen down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It had been one heck of a day, but then again, what else was new? He had spent all day trying to find the perfect tutor for Sakura. At last he had found one.  
  
Sora Hanoniki.  
  
He was the perfect guy to tutor Sakura in math. The main reason was that he obviously excelled in math, but another reason was that he excelled in everything else too. Plus he seemed to be a very nice student and friendly to his peers.  
  
"And respectful to his elders!" Syaoran muttered.  
  
But Syaoran was feeling uneasy despite the perfect person he had just found to tutor Sakura. He wasn't sure what it was but it was telling him not to do this, that it would cause him some problems in the future.  
  
'Ah well,' Syaoran thought. 'Who cares, nothing bad can come out of some harmless tutoring.'  
  
Boy was he wrong. Or at least, when you think about it. . .  
  
,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.- '"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,  
  
Sakura dropped her bag down on her bedroom carpet and dropped down onto her bed. Leaning on her back, with her hands behind her head, she started to daydream about Sora.  
  
He was the perfect guy.  
  
'How can anyone be so perfect?' she thought.  
  
"Kaijuu!" her brother called.  
  
"Arrggh! Touya, I am NOT a kaijuu!"  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever. Anyways, Tomoyo's here to see you!"  
  
"Kay! Coming!" Sakura hopped off her bed and raced down the stairs to see her best friend. In return she was greeted with a smiling Tomoyo and a very annoyed Eriol.  
  
"Oh Sakura! I got it all on tape, I shall name it, 'Sakura's new friend'" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh, hey Eriol." Sakura said, suddenly seeing Eriol standing behind Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo then nudged Eriol very hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Tomoyo gave him a look.  
  
Eriol sighed and said in a high, sarcastic girlish voice, "Oh Sakura! I watched the whole thing! And Tomoyo got it on tape too! Yippee! Lets have a party!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait, wait. I don't follow. What did you guys-" Eriol coughed. "-I mean, Tomoyo, tape?"  
  
"Why, your date with that guy at lunch! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I would have made dresses for your dates!" Tomoyo started crying anime style. "But that's okay. Now we can all go and watch it together okay? Lets go!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her up to her room, while Eriol lingered behind.  
  
"How I fell in love with that girl, I'll never know." Eriol muttered to himself.  
  
After being dragged upstairs, an annoyed Sakura tried to say, numerous times, that Sora was NOT her boyfriend. However, after seeing the tape, even she had to agree:  
  
They DID look cute together!  
  
,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.- '"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,  
  
A couple of weeks later  
  
A couple of weeks later, school was, well, school. Nothing could be said about it except-  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura suddenly screamed loud and very piercingly.  
  
After that, loud thumping noises could be heard as Sakura started to bang her head on something that sounded very solid.  
  
It was break time and Tomoyo and Eriol were shocked as they witnessed their now-mad best friend repeatedly banging her head on her wall.  
  
"Why,"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Oh why,"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Oh why,"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Oh why"  
  
BANG!  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I forgot to bring Sora his gift! It's his birthday today!" Sakura then resumed banging her head on the wall.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"What do," Eriol started,  
  
BANG!  
  
"you mean,"  
  
BANG!  
  
"by 'Ohh...'?"  
  
BANG!  
  
Eriol asked, "She's hurting herself - "  
  
BANG!  
  
Eriol's hand shot out and held Sakura's head to stop it from banging on her desk anymore.  
  
"- because of a guy!"  
  
Tomoyo gave him a look.  
  
"Whaat?"  
  
"Guys." Tomoyo muttered as she rolled her eyes. "You do know that Sakura and Sora are going out now right?"  
  
"Oh really? I never knew that..."  
  
Tomoyo hit Eriol upside his head. "Baka. Where have you been? They've been dating for a week and a half now!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault that you girls don't tell me anything!" Eriol defended.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what have you been doing while Sakura and I talked about what Sakura should wear for her dates with Sora?"  
  
"You talked about what Sakura should wear on her dates with Sora?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a loser. I don't know how I fell in love with you."  
  
"Oh believe me, I ask myself the same thing everyday too."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tomoyo had a big vein popping out of her forehead.  
  
Eriol backed away. "Nothing my dear. Just how much I love you, heh heh heh..." Eriol backed up against a tree. Now utterly scared, he was looking for a place to escape Tomoyo's wrath.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, was thinking back to when Sora had asked her out.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura walked out of school with her backpack on her back. It had been a very bad day today. After forgetting to do her homework, she had a pop quiz in History that she didn't know anything about, and then she almost failed her math test, and she spilled her water all over her new shirt during lunch. No siree, it was not a good day.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Sora jogging towards her. Sakura smiled and felt her cheeks grow warm. She sort of developed a crush for Sora a couple of days after he introduced himself to her.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Sora jogging towards her. Sakura smiled and felt her cheeks grow warm. Her sort-of 'I-think-he's-cute' crush had developed in to a full-on oh-my-god-I-love-this-guy crush in a couple of days after he started tutoring her.  
  
"Hey Sora. What's up? Don't you tutor me tomorrow though?"  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah sure." Sakura said and smiled, blushing even more. "Ask away."  
  
Sora blushed. "Umm. . . I was just wondering whether you were free tonight. . . "  
  
Sakura blushed even harder than Sora, if it was possible. Was he asking her out? "Yes. Yes I am."  
  
"Well, I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me. . ." Sora was as red as Sakura now.  
  
Inwardly Sakura squealed in delight. "Yeah. Sure." She answered, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Really? Great! I'll pick you up at 8 okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Sakura sighed. They had been going out ever since. Sora had always been there for her and he was a great tutor too. Now her C's in math went up to B+'s. But then remembering her current situation, Sakura started to worry, what was she going to get Sora?  
  
'Shimatte,' She thought. 'What am I going to get him!' Sakura started to cry anime style.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out to her. Apparently, she had finished her argument with Eriol, who was now, unsuccessfully, trying to sneak away from Tomoyo. "It's time to go in for class now. Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, coming!" Sakura got up and ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her every move.  
  
,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.- '"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,  
  
Syaoran was grumpy.  
  
He didn't know why. He just was. He looked at the clock and saw that break time was over. He sighed as he watched a very freaked out Sakura followed by her 2 equally freaked out friends.  
  
'Maybe she finally broke up with Hanoniki.' Syaoran caught himself thinking.  
  
Putting that thought aside, Syaoran stood up from his desk, picked up his papers and started to teach his less than enthusiastic class.  
  
,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.- '"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,_,.-'"'-.,  
  
Okay, that's it. I know it's kinda short and all but I don't have any ideas left. I'm squeezed dry! Ick. Anyways. I think this chapter might be a bit confusing for you people so if you have any questions, ask away. Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. Happy New Year!!! I won't say much because I know you want to read this chapter, so enjoy!  
  
*#*#*#*  
  
5:00 pm  
  
A tall, thin woman with blond hair and blue eyes stood in front of the mirror on the wall in the teachers' washroom. She wore a short black skirt, a black jacket and a white silk blouse.  
  
Admiring herself one last time in the mirror she walked out of the washroom and headed down the hall to Syaoran Li's classroom. The woman was in her late twenties and walked with a sort of lioness-like grace.  
  
Without bothering to knock on the door, she strolled into the classroom, her blue eyes darting around the room looking for a certain amber-eyed male. To her dismay, she found none and strolled back out of the room.  
  
'Damn!' She thought. 'I was sure that he would have been in there that time. Where could he be this time? Maybe with that Kinomoto-brat. . . ' Oh yes. She had seen the looks Syaoran Li gave the girl when he thought no one was looking. Once she had found out who the girl was, she went out of her way to make Sakura Kinomoto's life a living hell.  
  
With that last thought, the woman fumed down the hallway, around the corridor, and out of sight.  
  
*#*#*#*  
  
Later that day  
  
Sakura sighed as she continued sitting in her velvet covered chair. She looked at the plate of half-eaten food in front of her before quickly glancing around the dimly lit restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant with velvet curtains and candles on every table that gave it a romantic look.  
  
Looking at the empty seat across from her she sighed once again before getting up from her seat and picking up her handbag. She took out a couple bills from her purse and placed it on top of the bill.  
  
Walking out of the restaurant Sakura was met with a cold gust of wind. 'It was okay for the last three times but this is the last time.' She thought. Wrapping her hands around herself Sakura faced the cold wind. She had no choice but to walk back home seeing as her ride did not arrive. Putting one foot in front of the other, Sakura started her long journey homewards.  
  
*#*#*#*  
  
Next day at school  
  
Sakura's eyelids started to droop in class and her head bobbed up and down with her effort of trying to stay awake. She had gotten home quite late and just barely finished her homework before getting into bed. But she had only gotten 4 hours of sleep; the least amount of sleep she'd had since she was a baby.  
  
Tomoyo frowned as she watched Sakura's head continuously bob up and down. Trying to think of a reason for Sakura's drowsiness, she didn't feel Eriol poking her.  
  
Finally giving up on trying to get Tomoyo's attention, Eriol leaned back in his seat and focused on the teacher, but kept one eye on Sakura. He also had noticed Sakura's bobbing head and wanted to know the reason for her stupor.  
  
It finally dawned on Tomoyo why Sakura was so sleepy this morning. Shooting her a sympathetic look, Tomoyo concentrated on the teacher. She would talk to Sakura after class.  
  
*#*#*#*  
  
Sakura was lucky that her teacher was oblivious of her in-class nap today if not she would be in detention for sure.  
  
Feeling a lot more refreshed, Sakura placed her books in her locker and took out another pair of books. Closing her locker, Sakura was surprised to see a bouquet of yellow roses. Behind the roses was none other than a smiling Sora. His brown spiky hair was even messier today and his blue eyes shone with happiness. Today he was wearing a red shirt that complimented his abs and a white vest over it with navy blue pants.  
  
Replacing her surprised look with that of a small, sad smile, Sakura gently pushed the roses away from her.  
  
"I can't accept these Sora. But thank you anyway." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Barely hearing Sakura, Sora said, "Why not? You are my girlfriend after all, right?"  
  
Sakura sighed. This was going to be much harder than she thought. "Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You see-"  
  
"Talk to me about what? Oh, yeah! I'm really, really sorry about last night. I had this project that I had to finish by today and I hadn't even started on it yet so-" Sora stopped as Sakura made a stop sign with her hand.  
  
"I don't want to hear any excuses. That was the fourth time you stood me up and. . . ." Sakura stopped at the sound of her voice breaking up. "I want it to be the last." She whispered.  
  
Seeing Sakura's distressed state, Sora finally realized what she was trying to say.  
  
Smiling softly he said, "Don't worry Sakura. I understand."  
  
Laughing softly, he looked at the wall behind her. "I don't know why I thought that I was going to keep you with me repeating those same actions."  
  
Focusing back on her again he said, "I'm sorry for what I did and wish I could take it back. I really do. But now I know what it would have been like for you and I now know that this relationship couldn't continue any longer."  
  
Placing a hand on Sakura's now-wet cheek, he lifted her face so that she could look directly at him. "I just want to let you know that I love you Sakura. I always have and I always will. And though our relationship can't continue any longer always remember that you are beautiful. Your laughter will melt ice and your smile will warm people's hearts." His mouth was nearing hers.  
  
"Your eyes can pierce one's soul and your heart is as pure as gold. . ." He whispered.  
  
Just as his mouth was about to touch hers they both heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Surprised, they looked at who had interrupted their special moment and saw that it was none other than Syaoran Li.  
  
Blushing profoundly they quickly separated and Sakura brushed her tears away.  
  
Trying very hard not to appear heart-broken, Syaoran said, "If you two are done making out in the hallway then I suppose that you should get to class." He jerked his head in the direction of the clock.  
  
Sora, looking at the time, ran off down the hallway, but not before throwing "Always be happy Sakura!" over his shoulder. Then, after disappearing out of sight, Sakura turned to Syaoran, blushing even harder.  
  
"Now, if I'm not mistaken, Miss Kinomoto, I believe that you have your next class with me." Syaoran said. He suddenly turned very happy. After quickly deducing what had happened between the two lovebirds, he felt exhilarated.  
  
Bowing her head, and looking at her feet, Sakura followed Syaoran to his classroom. As she went, one lone tear dropped from her cheek.  
  
*#*#*#*  
  
Syaoran hummed under his breath. He was so happy; he could fly over the moon! It didn't matter that no one listened to him in class or handed in their home work on time. Sakura had finally broken up with that no good loser, and it was about time too!  
  
Packing up his papers and putting them in his briefcase, he walked over to the door, only to have it blocked by a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Almost immediately, his happy mood was replaced with a dark, wary one.  
  
"Hello Syaoran." The woman said as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Hello Wang-chan." Syaoran said curtly. Trying to get by her he said, "If you don't mind, I would like to get out of this classroom."  
  
The woman laughed and placed a hand on his chest while placing her face close to his. "You know you can call me Mina, Syaoran." She said seductively.  
  
"Mina," Syaoran said almost exasperatedly, "I don't have time for your games alright? I dated you once and that was clearly a mistake. Now, leave me alone or you will surly regret coming near me again."  
  
Mina's smile turned into a scowl. "It's that girl isn't it? That Kinomoto girl. You know she's out of your league. She's a student and you're her teacher. You think that she'll fall for you? It's against the law!"  
  
Syaoran's face turned cold; void of any emotion except hate. "What I do with my life is none of your business Wang-chan. Now why don't you crawl back to the brothel where you belong?" Shoving her aside, Syaoran went pass her and continued on his way.  
  
Mina stood in the doorway minutes after Syaoran had left. "Mark my words Kinomoto. I will have Syaoran. Even if I have to get rid of you to have him." With that, Mina turned and stomped down the hallway.  
  
*#*#*#*  
  
Okay. The chapter is finally done. Hope you guys like it so far. Complaints? Tell me and I'll try to fix up the story as best I can. Isn't Syaoran mean in this one? Ha ha. Anyways, until next time. Ja ne.  
  
Editor: Just a note from food-luva's editor: Isn't she a sap, rather? All this over-romanticizing from Sora, man. . . well, if that's what you like to read. However, if you only like romance coming in just a little (snigger) then READ MY STORIES!!!!  
  
Right, now that I have had my little advertisement for the day, hope you liked the chapter. Yeah, that would be my editor. Oh the nerve of her sneaking a note in my story. Bah! Lol. Her name is Skeleton L. Crow by the way. She's a big fan of Star trek, so if you love Star trek, read her stories.  
  
Okay. That's all for now. Sayonara! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing! I don't really have anything to say. School's back again and it sucks eggs. Just want to inform you guys that I might not update in quite a long time. I think that I'm going to take a break, but do not fear, I will not abandon this story. I will not lose face! Ack. Why do we need school anyway? Stupid question, I know, but I think almost everyone has asked themselves that at one point... okay, on with the story... oh, oh, one more thing, I made a mistake before. Sakura is 17 years old. Got that? 17 years old. Not 16. 17. Okay. Now on with the chappie!!  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,. 2 weeks later  
  
Sakura's body inched closer and closer to the one beside it, almost to the point where they touched. Just when she was about to lean her head on the person's shoulder, he jerked away. Catching herself before she did it again, Sakura sighed. Whether he was aware of it or not, Sora kept moving away from Sakura when she was moving close to him.  
  
'This is just great. I broke up with him, and now I want him back. This is just ridiculous.'  
  
Sakura was in the school's library getting tutored by Sora. Even though they broke up, Sakura still needed his help in math so they agreed that Sora should still tutor her, seeing how much he helped improve her grade before.  
  
Her train of thought broke when Sora suddenly leaned back from the table and stretched.  
  
"I think we should wrap it up Sakura," he said, "You know how to do these equations now right?"  
  
Sakura stifled a yawn. "Yeah. Besides, Tomoyo promised to take me to one of those new clubs that opened up on 41st."  
  
Getting up from his chair, Sora packed up the papers in front of him on the table and put it in his backpack.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Yup, as always."  
  
Sakura got up from her chair and started to do the same thing. Swinging the backpack on her shoulders, she gave him a smile and headed for the door. "See ya!" she said, before swinging through the glass doors of the library.  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Sakura quickly slipped into her soft pink t-shirt and flare jeans. She was supposed to meet Tomoyo on 41st in - she looked at her watch - five minutes.  
  
'Kusoi. I'm gonna be late!'  
  
She grabbed her red sweater and rushed out of her room. Jumping down the stairs two at a time, she raced out the door and down the block.  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Syaoran needed a break.  
  
After he got home from work, he had been marking papers and he was almost done, only 13 more to go. He decided that he should go out for a walk and take a break from his marking.  
  
He grabbed his coat, put it over his tee muscle shirt, and checked the pockets of his navy jeans to see whether he had his wallet.  
  
After locking the door to his apartment and stepping outside, he wrapped his jacket tightly around himself. Tonight was colder then he had expected.  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Sakura met Tomoyo at the front of the club. It was a tall, white building, approximately five stories high. Inside, she could see that it was very crowded and dark inside, with the exception of the disco lights. A long line extended around the corner of the block.  
  
When Sakura first saw the disco, she was a bit uneasy. She had been to a high school dance only once in her life and she had never stepped inside a disco before.  
  
Tugging at Tomoyo's sleeve, Sakura said, "Tomoyo, I don't think that this is a good idea, I mean, it's so crowded, and they serve beer . . . and what if someone tries to harass me!"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You're not going to get harassed Sakura. Stop being such a cooped up pigeon. Live a little."  
  
She pushed Sakura to the very front of the line and walked past the bodyguards. Sakura turned around and asked, "How come you don't have to wait at the end of the line?"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo was too busy checking out all the hot guys in the club.  
  
"Never mind." Sakura replied, but Tomoyo was already walking away to talk to some guy at the bar.  
  
'There goes my only ticket outta here considering the fact that I have to go home with her. . .' Sakura thought.  
  
Walking to another end of the bar, Sakura sat down and signaled the bartender to get her a glass of water.  
  
While she perched herself on her chair, she observed the club around her. Everyone was dancing very close to each other. It made Sakura wonder how they could move.  
  
Her train of thought was broken when a glass of water was put in front of her. Sakura was just about to take a sip when she remembered that she should check to see if the water had any alcohol or toxic substances put in it.  
  
'Those drug talks do pay off.' She thought wryly.  
  
Sighing, Sakura put the glass of water down and tried to spot Tomoyo in the crowd.  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Syaoran was just about to turn around and walk back to his house, when he spotted the new club across the street. Curious about the club, he decided to look inside.  
  
'I could use a drink right about now.' He thought and walked towards the club.  
  
Slowing down as he neared the entrance, he noticed that it went unblocked because the bodyguards were trying to sort out a fight that had broken out between two of the people near the front of the line. Slipping in unnoticed, Syaoran looked to see where the bar was. Spotting it, took the chair next to a bulky man with brown, mousy hair and a large potbelly.  
  
Syaoran ordered a beer and looked around the club. It was more crowded than the halls in school when filled with students. He was looking around when he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a chair on the other side of the bar.  
  
Forgetting about his beer, Syaoran got up from where he was sitting at the moment and walked over to Sakura.  
  
He had to admit, he was a tiny bit enamored with Sakura, but it was only a, as teens call it, crush. It had to dissipate sometime, right?  
  
'No. It will never go away. NEVER!!!'  
  
'Of course it will go away. It's just a crush. Right?'  
  
'No. NEVER!!!'  
  
Sitting on the chair beside Sakura, Syaoran regained his senses he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hello, fancy meeting you here."  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Sakura jumped at that voice as it sent shivers down her spine. As she turned around, she became acutely aware of what she was wearing and how close Syaoran was to her. His messy chestnut hair hung over his eyes, as it had done on her first day of school, he had a slight stubble on his chin and she longed to feel it.  
  
Sakura was at a loss for words.  
  
'Why is this happening to me? What's wrong with me? Don't tell me I have a crush on him . . . aw crap. That sucks. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't it have been Koji or Benjy or Clint or . . . wow, his eyes are beautiful. . . ' She thought.  
  
Then she had noticed that Syaoran had just asked her a question and was waiting for her answer.  
  
"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Sakura stammered.  
  
Syaoran had smiled at that. He had noticed the way her eyes were flitting across his face and deduced that she was as aware as he was of their closeness.  
  
"Never mind. What are you doing here? I never imagined you as the partying type." He asked.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Nor I of you. I should be asking you the same question. But to answer yours, Tomoyo dragged me here, and then she ditched me." She motioned her hand toward the dance floor to show what she meant.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
A deep, rumbling laugh once again, sent shivers down Sakura's spine.  
  
Sakura resisted the urge to slap herself and settled for pinching herself really hard instead.  
  
Then there was an awkward silence between the two. Syaoran was debating with himself on whether he should leave or ask Sakura to dance. Sakura was also debating on whether to leave or well, leave. It was weird enough that she was acting like all those other girls and wanted to kiss Syaoran, but he was her teacher! She could get suspended, or even worse, expelled! She wasn't going to take any chances. No way.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, Syaoran said, "Would you like to go out for a walk? Get some fresh air instead of being in this stuffy place."  
  
Sakura agreed. Besides, she needed to get some fresh air anyway, and if anything happened, she could say that it was late and that she should be getting home. Sakura smiled and inwardly patted herself on the back. Perfect. Besides, Touya would have a fit if he knew where she was right now.  
  
Getting off the chair, Sakura made her way outside of the club and started to walk down the block. Syaoran quickly got off his chair and followed her.  
  
(A/N: S+S moment coming right up! KAWAII!!)  
  
Once they were outside, Sakura took a deep breath of air. I felt wonderful to walk outside, in the dark, alone- no wait, she wasn't alone. She glanced at Syaoran walking beside her. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
'He looks kind of cute like that.' Sakura thought looking at his pensive facial expression. Then her eyes wandered downwards to his abs that showed through his muscle shirt.  
  
'Wonder what they feel like . . .' Then her eyes wandered down to his-  
  
"AH!!" Sakura suddenly burst out.  
  
Syaoran, startled, looked at her curiously. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
'Sakura! What were you thinking?!' Sakura, who was as red as a tomato, started to rub her eyes furiously and crouched. 'Thinking about the male's anatomy is bad enough without looking at your male teacher's body parts. Bad Sakura, bad Sakura. Never, ever, do that again!'  
  
Syaoran was starting to feel quite apprehensive at the moment. Not only was Sakura rubbing her eyes as if she was trying to make herself blind, but she was also banging her fist against her head. Thinking that it was the best thing to do at the moment, Syaoran crouched beside Sakura, grabbed her fist and held it.  
  
Sakura, not feeling her fist smash against her head, saw that Syaoran was holding her fist. Sakura grew redder and caught her self just in time before her eyes traveled down there again.  
  
Wrenching her fist away from Syaoran's grasp, Sakura stood up and steadied herself before walking again.  
  
Syaoran was worried and hurt. Did he do something wrong? The least thing he would want was for her to hate him. It felt like his a bit of his heart was being torn away from his body. Forgetting about this feeling, Syaoran got up from his crouching position and walked up to Sakura.  
  
"I think that I'd better head home now. It's getting late." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was expecting this. "I'll walk you home. A girl like you shouldn't be walking on the streets alone at night."  
  
"A girl like me?" Sakura turned to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well. . ." Syaoran trailed off as he eyed her up and down.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking home, not expecting Syaoran to follow.  
  
Feeling his presence behind her, Sakura said, "You know, they don't have those self defense classes for nothing."  
  
She didn't hear a reply.  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Sakura was getting cold and scared. She fully expected Syaoran to walk her back home, but after the eerie silence, she assumed that he had left her.  
  
'Well, of course. What did you expect? Your teacher to walk you home? Get a grip Sakura. You know better then that.'  
  
Sakura shivered and hugged herself.  
  
'I should have waited for Tomoyo. Shimatte. Kami-sama, how do I get myself into these things?'  
  
Then Sakura saw a familiar figure in front of her silhouetted by the streetlight overhead. Running up to the person, Sakura felt greatly relieved.  
  
Sakura tapped the person on the shoulder.  
  
The person turned around. It was a man. A man she did not know. A man with blood-shot eyes, drool coming from the sides of his mouth and a pale face. A man that stunk like the sewers and dressed like hobo. Then again, he probably was a hobo. However, that was beside the point.  
  
The point was, this man, hobo, whatever, was swaggering towards Sakura with a hungry gleam in his eye.  
  
Sakura took a step back and that was when she bumped into someone. Turning around slowly, Sakura saw that this man was quite different from the other. He had a handsome face that was, at the moment, twisted into a wicked smile. One that suggested things that Sakura would rather not think about.  
  
Sakura frantically looked for a way out and away from these delusional people. But as she dodged away from the two people, the larger one grabbed her hand and brought her body against his roughly.  
  
"It's not often we get girls of your age and innocence down here. Usually we get them hoars and all. But not today. Seems like we got ourselves a young one right here, Sam."  
  
The other person giggled and Sakura frowned and thought, 'What the hell? Who are these people? Maybe they're escaped insane people. Or maybe they got lost in the streets and ended living here and maybe they'll live here for the rest of their lives! Nah, I'm going with the insane escapees. But then-' Fear was beginning to course through Sakura's body, but her train of thoughts was broken when she felt herself being pushed roughly against the pavement and felt her pink shirt being torn open.  
  
To her horror, Sakura felt the larger man sit on top of her and grope her body while the hobo held her hands over her head. Sakura screamed and tried to wiggle herself free from him, but all her efforts were in vain.  
  
Sakura started to cry. 'Why won't someone help me? Help me please!'  
  
Sakura started to scream again but her mouth was covered by the hobo's hand.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, something struck her. She was being raped. She, Sakura Kinomoto, the fun-loving girl of Tomoeda High, aged 17 was being raped, and there wasn't a thing she could do . . .  
  
.,.-'"'-.,.-'"' .,.-'"'-.,.  
  
Bum bum bummmm . . . cliffy. Oh don't you hate those? Ha ha. I'm getting evil. Hope that you guys liked that chapter. If you have any feedback, or if I made any mistakes, then tell me and I'll fix it up ASAP, okies? Well, thanks for reading this you guys. You Are THE best!!! Luv you all!! *mwah*  
  
Editor: *stares at author* right... backing away now... Ok, the weirdo editor here to tell you that the author isn't actually an mental asylum escapee, as obvious as it seems. Although she believes carrots are invading the earth. . . no, she's perfectly sane. Although she tends to laugh all too much... no, there's nothing overly wrong with her.  
  
Wait, what am I talking about? She's a freaking NUTCASE! AH!  
  
Ok, anyways, hope you like her story... the oddball... well, at least her story is pretty good! (after I've betaed it, of course. *grin*) All right ppl. Have a nice life.Editor: 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there. New chapter up. Hope it didn't take too long. Enjoy  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The night was pitch black, but the darkness that enveloped the  
person standing at the corner of the block was somewhat blacker.  
  
Seeing Sakura sprawled on the pavement brought a string of  
incoherent curses from its mouth.  
  
'This is not supposed to happen.' It thought.  
  
Acting quickly, the figure revealed itself, though not much  
could be seen through the black material covering its body.  
However, what could be seen that this person was not a man. This  
person was a woman.  
  
In addition, due to their greedy lust, this person led the two  
men off Sakura.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura lay on the pavement, cold and scared. She didn't know  
what had just happened, but she was thankful that it did. She  
was thankful that nothing serious had happened to her in the  
hands of those men. She was also thankful for the woman that  
saved her.  
  
Fixing her clothes, Sakura got up. Laying a hand on the wall  
beside her to steady herself, she found herself looking into the  
worried eyes of Syaoran. The next thing she knew she was swept  
into a ferocious hug.  
  
"Syaoran!" She cried, then it all came out. Her fear, her anger,  
her confusion. Clutching Syaoran's shirt, Sakura cried until she  
couldn't cry anymore.  
  
All the while, Syaoran clutched her to him, afraid that if he  
let go, something terrible would happen again. He would never  
forgive himself for what happened just now. Grabbing both her  
shoulders, he pushed her away from him and inspected her.  
  
"Did they hurt you Sakura? Did they touch you?"  
  
Pushing back the tears that were welling up in Sakura's eyes she  
shook her head. "They tore my shirt," she indicated the shredded  
cloth, "but they didn't do anything else."  
Then, suddenly remembering the woman who saved her, Sakura  
looked over Syaoran's shoulder, only to find no one in sight.  
  
Syaoran turned around to see what Sakura was looking at and,  
seeing nothing there, he peered curiously at Sakura but said  
nothing of it.  
  
Sakura was getting cold and she decided that she would go home.  
Just as she was about to say this to Syaoran, he said, "My place  
is closer so we can go there first and then I'll drop you off at  
your house."  
  
Sakura was glad for the excuse not to go home. The last thing  
that she needed was to explain what had happened to her dad and  
brother.  
  
Nodding, she followed Syaoran back to his house.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Back in Syaoran's apartment, Sakura stopped and surveyed the  
area.  
  
Almost every piece of furniture was green. Green couch, green  
carpet, green wallpaper – and there wasn't a piece of garbage in  
sight.  
  
She was surprised that this man, her teacher, could live so  
untidily. Picturing herself in his situation brought a small  
smile to her face. There would be a pile of dirty clothes in one  
corner, a pile of underwear in another, and jackets and sweaters  
strewn across every piece of furniture in the room.  
  
Walking over to sit on the green couch, Sakura watched Syaoran  
disappear in his room, which was just as green as the rest of  
the apartment, and came out carrying a green shirt.  
  
He walked over to Sakura and gave her the shirt. "Here. You can  
change into this. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen  
making some soup."  
  
Taking the shirt Sakura asked, "You cook?"  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Syaoran replied, "Yes, I  
cook."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, sometimes I get take out."  
  
Sakura laughed and got up and went to Syaoran's room. After  
closing the door she changed into Syaoran's shirt and came back  
out of the room.  
  
Once again sitting on the couch, Sakura started to think. What  
had just happened to her? She had just escaped from a horrible  
situation, one that no one would want to be caught in – and yet,  
she had just laughed.  
  
'But that's the effect that Syaoran has on me.' Sakura thought.  
'He makes me feel happy, even when I'm supposed to feel sad.'  
Sakura hugged herself. 'Is this love?' Sakura shook her head.  
'No. I can't be in love with my teacher . . .'  
  
'Why not?' A little voice in the back of her head answered back.  
  
'Well, because, he's my teacher. Isn't it against the law or  
something?' She answered back.  
  
'Who's says? Besides, what people don't know won't hurt them . .  
.'  
  
Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when Syaoran called out  
to her. "Do you feel like having noodles?" He peeked out from  
behind the kitchen door.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle and nod and Syaoran's face grew  
warm. She got up from her place on the couch and walked over the  
boiling pot of soup in the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm . . . smells good . . ." Sakura mumbled.  
  
She quickly turned around to look at a red-faced Syaoran. "Need  
any help?" Sakura was all but bouncing on her feet by now,  
completely forgetting about the incident that happened a little  
more than 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Um . . ." Syaoran felt himself about to stammer an answer. But  
stopping himself, he said calmly, "You can get some of the  
vegetables from the fridge and cut them up and then put them in  
the pot after."  
  
"Okay." Sakura skipped to the fridge and took out some  
vegetables, humming a little tune under her breath.  
  
'What has gotten into me?' Syaoran asked himself as he stared at  
Sakura's back. 'Usually I'm in control of everything that  
happens to and around me. Yet now, because of one little girl,  
that visage has crumbled.' Syaoran sighed to himself and turned  
back to the noodles.  
  
'Sakura, what have you done to me?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So, you're almost done with high school. Have you decided what  
university you're gonna go to?"  
  
"Well, I think that I'm going to go to the University of Hong  
Kong. Cause they offered me a scholarship there." Sakura  
answered.  
  
"A scholarship? Academic? No way!" Syaoran countered as he  
dropped his chopsticks.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were now both sitting at the dinner table  
eating the noodles and soup that they had made a couple of  
minutes earlier.  
  
"What?" An indignant Sakura replied as she blew on her noodles.  
"Is an academic scholarship for me so hard to believe?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Syaoran started, but was cut off by  
Sakura.  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
"Fine, but seriously, did you get and academic scholarship?"  
Syaoran questioned.  
  
"No," Sakura paused at the smirk on Syaoran's face. "But that's  
because I didn't apply for one." Sakura stuck her tongue out at  
him.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and rolled his eyes. "17 years  
old and still acting like a child. Tsk tsk. I would have  
expected a lot more from you Sakura."  
  
Now it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes. "So what about you?  
Are you going to teach for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Well," answered a rather surprised Syaoran, "I'm going to find  
myself a wife that I can settle down with, have a few kids, and  
then maybe I'll go into early retirement."  
  
Sakura slurped down some soup. "Early retirement? Then how will  
you make your money?"  
  
"I come from a rich family." Syaoran answered casually as he  
finished off his soup.  
'How can he say that like it's no big deal?' Sakura thought as  
Syaoran went to the kitchen to wash his bowl. 'When there're so  
many poor people dying out there in the world.'  
Sakura finished off her soup and carried the bowl to the sink  
right beside Syaoran. 'At least he works for a living.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hurry up Sakura! I want to get you home before 11!"  
  
Sakura rushed into Syaoran's room and picked up her shirt that  
she left in there. 'This feels like a date.' She thought. 'Ha!  
Yeah right, like that will ever happen.' Sighing, Sakura rushed  
out of the apartment door and almost banged into Syaoran.  
  
"Whoa there. Don't go so fast pretty lady. I still have to lock  
the door." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura felt herself going warm at his endearment. 'Dammit. When  
will this ever end?'  
  
Suddenly Syaoran turned around and Sakura found herself very  
close to him. She could feel his breath on her face and  
apparently, he started to lean closer towards her. Sakura  
decided to do the same. 'OMIGOD OMIGOD!! He's going to kiss me!!  
He's going to kiss me!!'  
  
When their lips met, it was like a big jolt went through Sakura  
and she opened her mouth to make the kiss deeper as she wrapped  
her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She was  
vaguely aware that Syaoran's arm had snaked around her waist,  
but she was too lost in the kiss to care. Her kisses with Sora  
had never felt like this.  
  
Then she felt Syaoran pull away from her and look deeply into  
her eyes. She felt confused and sad. Why did he end the kiss?  
Did she do something wrong? Did he not feel the jolt she felt  
when they kissed?  
  
Gradually Syaoran brought his thumb up to her face and caressed  
her lips, then abruptly walked past her to the parking lot.  
Sakura could not have felt any worse than she felt right then.  
She felt like she was drowning in a sea of sorrow and there was  
no way out. Subsequently Sakura felt tears come to her eyes but  
pushed them back and followed Syaoran to his green car.  
  
After getting in, the ride back was quiet, only broken with the  
sounds of vehicle.  
  
Sakura was very pensive, staring out the window but not seeing a  
thing.  
  
The car stopped when they reached Sakura's house. Sakura just  
got out and closed the door. When she reached the doorstep, she  
looked back at Syaoran only to see him staring back at her. She  
blushed and stepped inside the house. Thankfully, there was no  
one up at the time so Sakura snuck back to her room and went to  
bed, still thinking about that amazingly wonderful kiss that  
Syaoran had given her . . .  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Syaoran sat in the car for a long time before he decided to go  
back home. Why did he just kiss Sakura? But seeing that look on  
her face, she probably like it too.  
  
'Well of course. No one can resist me!' Thought Syaoran,  
mentally laughing. He had just kissed the girl he liked. And she  
liked it too! Now all that was left to do was to talk to her in  
class the next day.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura was very tempted to stay at home and not go to school.  
After remembering what happened to her last night, she couldn't  
bear to face her teacher.  
  
Sakura decided to stay in bed and pulled the covers over her  
head. With any luck, her brother and father wouldn't notice.  
  
But Lady Luck wasn't on her side today.  
  
"Hey kaijuu. What's the matter? Did you kiss the guy that you  
like and did he realize what a monster you are?" Touya was  
standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was dressed  
in his school uniform with an apron over top of it.  
  
Sakura couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. Was she  
really a monster? Was that why Syaoran stepped away from her?  
Was she ugly? Did she kiss badly? Was there something wrong with  
her? Without realizing it, Sakura let a small sob escape from  
her throat.  
  
Touya, now concerned, walked over to her bed and slowly wrenched  
the covers away from Sakura, only to see her in a mess. Her hair  
was sprawled across the pillow and her face was red with tears  
running down it.  
  
"Is it your teacher?" Touya asked. When Sakura didn't say  
anything his face distorted in anger and he said, "I'll kill  
him."  
  
Sakura sniffed. "What makes you think that it's him?" Getting a  
bit miffed at her brother's persistence.  
  
"Oh I don't know," He said. "Maybe it's the way you looked at  
him in the hospital . . ."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Or maybe the way you talk about him in your sleep . . ."  
  
Sakura gasped. "I do not!!" She picked up a pillow and threw it  
at him.  
  
Touya ran out of the room laughing.  
  
Getting out of bed, Sakura decided that she'd go to school.  
'Besides,' She thought, 'I don't have to talk to him anyway.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sakura kept her eyes focused on anywhere but her teacher. She  
found it really hard to look at Syaoran without blushing madly.  
When the bell finally rang, Sakura was the first to reach the  
door. But she stopped when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Kinomoto, I would like you to stay after class."  
  
A sense of dread washed over Sakura as she watched Tomoyo and  
Eriol walk out the door looking at her curiously.  
  
Turning around, she faced Syaoran, sitting at his desk, and once  
again looked at anything but him.  
  
"Sakura-" Syaoran started, but stopped when he saw the look of  
dread in her eyes. Clearing his throat, he continued, "About  
last night-"  
  
He stopped again when he saw tears welling up in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Why did you pull away?" She asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran knew exactly what she meant, but decided to play  
ignorant. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" The rising anger in her voice did not go  
unnoticed.  
  
Syaoran looked her squarely in the eye. This conversation was  
not going the way he planned. "Look, Sakura, I won't deny that I  
like you, a lot. But you're my student, and I am your teacher.  
You could get expelled. I don't want to ruin your future for my  
selfish wants."  
  
"But I want you too . . ." She whispered, and then she leaned  
across the desk and kissed him passionately.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mina Wang grew more angry the more she thought about what  
happened. Yes, she had seen and heard it all. The confession,  
the tears, the kiss. The long, passionate kiss. She knew that  
there was something going on between the student and Syaoran,  
but she decided to let nature take its own course. Wrong move.  
Now Syaoran had fallen in love with the student. Never mind the  
law, never mind his job. It was ok, even if it was for some  
stupid crush.  
  
'Well,' Mina thought, 'your crush, your stupid silly crush will  
be the very end of you, Syaoran. You will pay, even if I have to  
suffer, you will pay.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Ok, next chapter up. Like I said, I hope I didn't keep you guys  
waiting for too long. This will probably be the fourth or fifth  
chapter till the end. So I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.  
  
WANTED: A beta reader. One who will return my beta-ed chapters  
as soon as possible and give me ideas and opinionated remarks.  
  
Thanks for all your support you guys. I really appreciate it.  
  
Lotz a luv.  
  
*~Foodie~* 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi you guys. Not many of you reviewed for the last chapter. I hope that it wasn't because of my late update. I'm really sorry about that. I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter though. As I said before, this will be the fourth last chapter. Almost done!

* * *

Sakura scanned the sight in front of her.   
  
There were rows of empty brown pews around her, soon to be filled in a couple of hours. She was standing on a red carpet with a yellow trim that lead from the back if the building to the front of the bronze altar. Behind the altar was a large organ surrounded by various objects. Around her on the walls were beautiful stained glass windows that contained scenes from the bible.   
  
A pair of arms came and hugged Sakura from behind and the person rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you like it?" he whispered.  
  
"Mmhmm. . ." Sakura turned around and faced the person just as he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her slumber.  
  
Sighing to herself, she looked at the clock.   
  
It read 8:00am. Looking at the calendar, she noticed that it was only 2 days until school ended.  
  
2 days until she graduated.  
  
2 days until she could date Syaoran legally.   
  
Sakura smiled as she thought about what had happened last week. Since then, she had been having those weird dreams. No, not weird. Wonderful. Wonderful dreams about her wedding.  
  
Getting out of bed, Sakura decided to dress early for school.   
  
'Maybe I'll even get to see Syaoran.' Sakura thought.  
  
'In private.'  
  
Sakura giggled like an innocent schoolgirl.  
  
Quickly getting dressed and heading downstairs to eat her breakfast. After gulping it down, she raced to school, hoping to get some private time with her teacher.

* * *

'I wonder what he's doing.' She thought as she passed the school doors. Getting her books from her locker, she raced off to her homeroom, only to find a new teacher instead of her Syaoran.  
  
As she entered the room Sakura asked, "Where's Li-sensei?"  
  
The teacher looked up from her desk and peered at Sakura curiously.   
  
"He got fired."  
  
The news spread through the school like wild fire.  
  
"Hey did you hear? Li-sensei got fired!"  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Rumor has it that he had a relationship with a student."  
  
Sigh "And he was so hot. . ."

* * *

Lunchtime found Tomoyo walking into the girl's bathroom to do her makeup when she heard a sniff from one of the stalls. Knocking on the door she said, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Pushing the door open slowly, she saw Sakura sitting on the toilet seat silently crying her eyes out.  
  
Walking up to Sakura, Tomoyo rubbed Sakura's back.   
  
"Hey, Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
Sniff.  
  
"Does it have to do with Li-sensei being fired?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Are you crying tears of joy because he's gone and he won't bug you anymore?"  
  
Shake.  
  
"Did you like him?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Aww . . . you'll get over him. I guarantee it. And then you'll find someone new and you'll get married and have babies and you'll be one big happy family."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Aww . . . why not-"   
  
Suddenly, it clicked. Tomoyo gasped. "Oh my god, were you the-?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"You're so lucky!" Tomoyo squealed. "Any girl would die to be in your place. Except for me, because I have Eriol. But he was so hot!"   
  
Cue the excessive questions.  
  
"Did you get to kiss him? Is he a good kisser? Have you been in his apartment? Is it clean? Is it dirty? Can he cook? Is he a good cook? Oh my god! I can't believe this, you-"   
  
Tomoyo suddenly stopped as the situation came back to her. "Eep. I'm not making this any better am I?"  
  
"No." Sakura's voice cracked.  
  
"Well then, let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Helping Sakura up off the toilet seat, she covered Sakura's red-rimmed eyes and cherry nose with some make up and helped her out of the washroom.   
  
"Sakura, are you going to be alright? Will you be able to make it through to the end of the day?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Sakura looked out one of the windows blankly.  
  
BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Listen, Sakura, I have to go to Art. Are you sure you'll be all right? Won't do anything drastic?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Okay then." Tomoyo sighed. "See ya later."   
  
As Tomoyo walked away and the rush of students thinned, Sakura turned and walked out of the building and to the park. Sitting on one of the swings, she thought of how it could have happened.  
  
'Maybe someone saw. Syaoran said that it was illegal but why would someone want to fire him? If they were jealous, then wouldn't they want to get rid of me? Maybe they wanted to get Syaoran fired because it would hurt me. And it did. There's no denying that.'  
  
Swinging gently on the swing, memories of her times with Syaoran flew through her mind.  
  
In detention writing verses . . .  
  
Syaoran checking up on her in the hospital . . .  
  
Syaoran making noodles for her . . .  
  
The kiss . . .  
  
The wonderful, long, extravagant, kiss . . .  
  
Sakura had inadvertently started crying again. Getting up from the swings, she started to walk home.  
  
The walk was much too long and happy to her liking. There were couples everywhere. Young and old. Holding hands, kissing, hugging. Thinking about it brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes.   
  
'Get a hold of yourself Sakura.' She thought determinedly. 'It was probably nothing but an innocent, naïve, schoolgirl crush. He's probably forgotten about you anyway.'   
  
However, something inside her told her that it wasn't true.   
  
Upon reaching her humble abode, Sakura went up to her room.   
  
After putting her school bag on her desk, she caught sight of the shirt that she had worn to Syaoran's apartment.   
  
Trying to crush the new wave of emotion that washed over her, Sakura clumsily threw the shirt into the closet, crawled under her blanket, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur for Sakura. She had already finished all of her exams and her graduation was two weeks before. Nothing of importance had happened and before she knew it, it was already the end of the day, or more preferable, the end of the year.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol kept throwing concerned glances at Sakura, but she waved off their concern.  
  
"So, Sakura, are you excited that you're going to the University of Hong Kong?" Eriol asked Sakura on their way home from school.  
  
"Yup." Sakura answered. "I'm going to visit it in four days!"  
  
"On Sunday?"  
  
"Yup. I'm so excited! I'm glad I took Mandarin and Cantonese lessons when I was younger. It's a shame that I won't get to see you guys though."   
  
"Don't worry," Tomoyo said, "We'll be right here anyway. We aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Three days later  
  
Sakura was packing her bag in her room when she caught sight of the shirt that she wore to Syaoran's apartment. A little bit of it was hanging out of the closet.  
  
Walking over to the shirt, she picked it up and held it to her nose. She took a deep breath, trying to see if she could get the slightest scent of Syaoran.  
  
Dissapointed at its normal smell, Sakura folded the shirt and put it in her bag.  
  
'Though he's gone, he shall always remain in my heart. And, I admit, I guess I'm not over him yet.'  
  
Then, what Tomoyo said a few days earlier flitted through her mind. 'We'll be right here anyway. We aren't going anywhere.'

* * *

On the plane to Hong Kong, Sakura could barely conceal her excitement. She was finally home free. No more Touya to get on her nerves.  
  
'I swear, the only reason he decided to stay at home was to bug me.'  
  
Looking out the window, she started to see the buildings and houses of Hong Kong.  
  
Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had left her old life behind in Tomoeda and letting it start anew in Hong Kong.

* * *

Mwah hahahahahahhahahaha! I'm evil aren't I? Don't worry though, this isn't the end of the story. 3 more chapters to go. I already know how to end this. It's only a matter of time. Mwah hahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
I would like to thank my new beta reader. You're doing a great job. Couldn't ask for a better one than you.  
  
And thank you readers for being so patient. I know I've been a pain in the butt cause it's been a long time since I've posted a chapter up but bear with me cause this story's almost done!  
  
Luv u lotz,  
  
Foodie 


	11. Chaper 11

Third last chapter, coming right up. Enjoy it y'all.

Sakura arrived in her dorm and looked around. She was one of the people who didn't have any roommates.

Looking around, she saw that the room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. To her left was a table on a red rug with a cream colored couch against the wall behind it. Above it was a window with a window seat, which looked down on the front courtyard. On the other side of the table were wooden shelves on which she could put her clothes on. To the right of the couch, in front of the doorway, was a small fireplace, and to the right of that was a large wooden desk with a rolling chair. On the far side of her room was her bed with a small bedside table and a lamp on it.

Sighing, she started to unpack. After, she would go and explore a bit and make some new friends.

* * *

Walking around in the front courtyard, Sakura looked up at the building she was now living in, trying to find her room, or rather, the window of her room.

She suddenly stumbled as someone bumped into her. Turning around, Sakura saw that it was a girl, about the same age as she was.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Exclaimed the girl that bumped into her.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine." The girl had shoulder length black hair, and a round face with dark brown eyes that were framed by her glasses. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt that said: 'I'm a tomboy. So?'

The girl stuck her hand out. "My name's Lexi. How 'bout yours?"

"Sakura. I'm new here, so could you maybe show me around a bit?" Sakura shook Lexi's hand.

"I was just about to offer. This is my second year here, so if you need anything, just ask. Just let me put my stuff up in my room. I'll meet you back here in 3 seconds." Just as Lexi started running towards the building Sakura's room was in, she yelled, "Don't go anywhere!"

Sakura smiled. Lexi rather reminded her of herself. Waiting in the middle of the courtyard, Sakura looked at the green ivy curling up the walls of the buildings and the pink and yellow flowers blossoming beside the vines. Hearing a commotion behind her, she turned around.

A brown haired boy a few years older then her was running wildly across the grass to a small archway that lead to another courtyard. Chasing him was a middle-aged man that was waving his hands wildly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jeremy?! Unless you want to get sent home, keep off the grass!" The man yelled.

Laughing, the boy, Jeremy, ran through the archway with the man following him shortly after.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Sakura saw Lexi smiling and holding back a laugh.

"That would be Jeremy. He's gorgeous isn't he? He's brilliant as well, just a bit too playful. Wants to be a vet someday and help sick little animals. The man chasing him would be Mr. Malewitz. He teaches Criminology. There's Dr. Kirk, teaches Medical Sciences, Mr. Rusling teaches Law, Mr. Petersen teaches Social Psychology . . . and that's all I can remember for now. What're you taking?"

"Medical Sciences. I want to be a General Practitioner. But why is it such a big deal to stay off the grass?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, that." Replied Lexi, "They have some rule here that you can't walk on the grass unless you're a graduate from here, or something like that. They also don't want us ruining the grass, but if you ask me, it doesn't make a difference, cause the birds do more damage then we do."

At Sakura's questioning look, Lexi indicated a section of grass behind her where the dirt was upturned and ruined.

"The birds did that?" Sakura questioned.

"Yup, birds here are vicious little creatures." Lexi replied.

Sakura giggled and followed Lexi as she started to walk around and tour Sakura around the new campus that she was to call her home for the next few months.

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

WHACK!

Sakura turned over in her bed wanting to go back to sleep.

BEEP

BEEP

WHACK!

Sakura groaned as she slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After freshening up, she changed into a lime green shirt and cream-colored capris and checked the time.

The numbers 8 and 0 glared back at her.

Opening the curtains, she sat up in her window seat and gazed down at the courtyard. She caught sight of a bird pecking at the green grass, and a flash of Syaoran's face ran through her mind.

Wasn't green his favorite color?

Sakura mentally slapped her wrist. 'No. Bad Sakura. You're starting a new life now. Without him in it. He left you, so you can leave him.'

Getting up from her perch, Sakura decided that she would go out and get some fresh air so that she could cleanse her mind.

Walking downstairs, she walked around the campus for a while, trying to get the gist of things so that she wouldn't get lost when the time came for her to find her classes.

'Crap.' She thought. 'Now that I've thought about the green grass, everything reminds me of him . . . once again, I repeat. Crap.'

Then a sudden sense of longing came over her and she missed Syaoran. She missed Syaoran so much. It was as if it was to compensate for the times she was trying to forget about him.

Then, she spotted a lone figure ahead of her.

In a long brown coat and jeans.

Where had she seen that coat before?

The person's back was facing her as he was looking up at the buildings in front of him. His head was tilted upwards and his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his coat.

Chestnut brown hair.

But it couldn't be.

Could it?

Walking faster, Sakura's hands started to get clammy and she had a nervous sensation in her stomach.

Why would he be here?

Wasn't he back in Japan?

Hearing someone approach him, the man turned around

And amber met emerald.

Sakura slowed her pace as she came up to Syaoran. His expression was one of mild surprise.

"I was hoping to run into you." He said, "But I was expecting to do so later today. I didn't think of you as being an early riser."

Finally finding her voice, Sakura spoke. "You're not planning on teaching here are you?" Her voice shook and tears gathered in her eyes as she looked down.

"And risk losing you again? I think not." And he cupped her chin, lifting it up so she would meet his eyes. "I value you too much to risk losing you again, Sakura. I realized that when I left your school. I also-" He stopped, and started again. "Do you love me, Sakura?"

And that was when Sakura realized, yes. She did love Syaoran. She loved him with all of her heart and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

But instead of saying that, Sakura just tiptoed up to Syaoran and kissed him, expressing all her love for him in that simple action.

'This is it.' She thought. 'It can't get better than this, and who would've thought. A student and a teacher.'

Who knew?

THE END

YAY!! It's finished. Finally. Lalalalalaalala. Sorry it took so long you guys. I hope that it met up to your expectations. If it didn't, I'm really really sorry, but I've been working on the other story that I'm going to post up soon. And I guarantee you that it will be a LOT better than this story.

I'd like to thank everyone. My reviewers and readers, in other words, you. My beta readers. Thank you so much! And Joshua and Jeremy, this is dedicated to you 2. Luv you all!

Toodles.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_1 year later_

BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Sakura packed up her books as the bell signaled the end of class and quickly jotted in her workbook the homework.

"Remember you projects are due in a week! For those of you that haven't started doing research yet, I suggest you better start now. See you tomorrow class!" Said Julian Kirk.

He insisted that everyone called him Julian since they were 'almost the same age'. That brought a laugh out of everyone considering he was 32 and they were 18 or 19. He was a nice guy, about 6 foot, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was hilarious when it came to teaching about the human anatomy and everyday he would come to class with his shoes untied, his tie undone and his hair not combed. But he was a good teacher nevertheless and everyone loved him.

"Hey Sakura." Jeremy came up to Sakura as she was putting her last book into her bag.

"Hiya Jeremy! What's up?" Sakura replied.

"Do you want to get a coffee later on? Maybe discuss our homework or something like that?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Julian's ears perk up and a hint of a smile on his face and wondered if he knew about her and Syaoran.

Turning back to Jeremy, Sakura asked, "Like a date?"

Jeremy blushed. "Kinda."

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone. Maybe we can go for a coffee anyway, just not call it a date, ok?"

Even if he just got rejected, Jeremy was happy that Sakura offered to have coffee anyway, so he nodded and walked away.

Sakura followed Jeremy to the door and left the room.

Sakura walked off campus with her pink handbag slung over her shoulder, and looked for a familiar amber-eyed, brown-haired man. Scanning the streets in front of her, she found the object of her desire. He was wearing a green button-up shirt and black pants and a forest green shirt.

Smiling, she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"How was class?" He asked as he smiled down at her.

She giggled, "It was good, as usual. We did bone mending today. It was so cool! You can come to my room later and see what we did."

Linking her arm through his, she asked, "How was your class?"

"Good, as usual." Came the reply. "The kids were enthusiastic today. Dunno why, but I think that it has something to do with me canceling their math test today."

"Ew. I hate math."

"I know you do." Replied Syaoran, with a peck on her nose.

Smiling, Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Where are we going today?"

"You'll see."

After 10 minutes of walking, they were no longer in the city and were coming to a field.

Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura. "You're going to have to cover your eyes if we're to proceed."

Sakura hesitated.

"I'll guide you. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Ok then." Sakura smiled and covered her eyes with her hands and Syaoran started to lead her by the elbow.

After another 5 minutes of walking, Sakura concluded by the sounds around her and the constant cracking of twigs beneath her feet that she and Syaoran were in the forest.

"You can open your eyes now." Syaoran whispered in her ear.

Uncovering her eyes, Sakura gasped at what she saw. She was in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There were bushes of wildflowers everywhere at the bases of the trees, and in the middle of the clearing was a large boulder with cherry blossoms scattered around it.

With a hand on the small of her back, Syaoran led her to the boulder and motioned for her to sit on it.

Doing so, Sakura looked around her, admiring the trees and the flowers as well as the small animals.

Hearing Syaoran clear his throat, she turned to face him, and saw that he had a serious expression on his face, similar to the one he wore on the very first day she met him.

Standing in front of her, Syaoran said, "Sakura, I have known you for around two years, and we have dated for 13 months."

Sakura noticed the way he was standing, his hands were behind his back, and he stood rigidly, with a straight back. He looked . . .

Nervous?

"Those 13 months have been the best of my life, and, I want the rest of my time here on earth to be the best as it can possibly be. So, I just wanted to ask you," Syaoran got down on one knee and opened up his hand, palm up. "Will you marry me?" In his palm was a white butterfly, and as it opened up its wings it flew away to reveal a silver ring with a pink diamond cherry blossom on it.

Sakura put a hand to her mouth as she gazed in awe at the ring. Then jumping up, she hugged Syaoran around the neck yelling, "Of course!"

Laughing, Syaoran got up, pulled Sakura's arms from around his neck, took her hand, and put the ring on her finger. He then pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her long and hard.


	13. Thank you!

_**Who knew?**_

_Who Knew_

_You could fall so fast_

_Wanting breath_

_Unable to grasp_

_What you cannot_

_With your eyes see_

_That your heart_

_Is no longer free_

_To roam?_

_Who Knew_

_You could lie at night_

_Thinking of him_

_Until dawns light_

_Wanting to sleep_

_Just to dream_

_About that love_

_That you would seem_

_To hold?_

_Who Knew_

_You could be loved_

_In such a way_

_As this?_

_Who knew_

_You could experience_

_Such happiness_

_In life and love's_

_First true kiss?_

_Who Knew_

_That their smile_

_Could be a beacon_

_And you could live_

_Without the fear _

_Of your heart breaking?_

_Who Knew_

_Love could be found_

_In the oddest of places_

_In passing strangers_

_And close friend's faces?_

_So Who Knew_

_You could fall so fast_

_Wanting breath_

_Now able to grasp_

_The concept_

_That surrounds your life_

_And ended_

_All your strife?_

_Who knew,_

_Something like this,_

_A secret glance,_

_A stolen kiss,_

_Could turn into a curse,_

_Yet also a gift,_

_The best enchantment,_

_Yet, the worst ailment,_

_Could make you happy,_

_Beyond belief,_

_Could make you sad,_

_That you could not sleep_

_At night?_

_I knew._


End file.
